Texasball
Texasball |nativename = Coahulia y Tejas Táysha |founded = December 29, 1845 |onlypredecessor = Republic of Texasball |predicon = ROT |onlysuccessor = |successor = 2nd Texan Republic |image = 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png |caption = You've Yeed You're Last Haw |government = Republic of Texas Federated State |personality = Stereotypical Cowboy Personality, Friendly, Chill (for the most part), Homophobic and Loud |language = English, Spanish |capital = Austinball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity, mostly Protestants (72%), but I also have a lot of Catholics (21%) |friends = USAball (sometimes) Donald Trump Mexicoball (sometimes) New Mexicoball Tennesseeball Alabamaball Arizonaball Utahball Nevadaball Californiaball (sometimes) The German Texas Albertaball Queenslandball Western Capeball Louisianaball Georgiaball (state) Coloradoball Texasball Lite Floridaball Puerto Ricoball UKball Spainball Moscowball (sometimes) Japanball |enemies = USAball (sometimes) Moscowball (sometimes) LIBTARD (sometimes) 3ball Chinaball Vietnamball North Koreaball Cubaball Laosball Venezuelaball Colombiaball Russiaball Alaskaball (Because of size reasons) IMPOSTOR REMOVE K-POP, Why are yuo friends with USAball? Formerly: I sent these Japs to the internment camps in Crystal Cityball |likes = RAM RANCH, Revolvers, Shotguns, AR-15s Rifles, Propane, Propane accessories, Winchester rifle, Guns in general, The 2nd Amendment, Cowboys, Cowgirls, Border patrol, Burritos, Barbecues, Rodeos, Independence if USAball collapses, Football (pee wee, high school, college, pro), Conservatives, True Capitalist Radio, TF2 Engineer, Sandy Cheeks, Walker Texas Ranger, Daystar Television Network, George Strait, NASA |hates = K-POP, Illegal immigrants, People who call soccer "football", Communism, Gun control, Liberals, Moderates, Drug lords, Foreign invaders, Equal rights, Being smaller than Alaskaball, Atheists, That fruity ass Texas song!, Cannibals with chainsaws and leather masks, Tornadoes, Hurricanes, Gays, Incest |predecessor = Republic of Texasball |intospace = " Houston, we have a problem." (YES) |bork = HOWDY!!! |food = Tacos, Barbecue, Fajitas, Chili con carnes, Whataburger |status = Mourning the loss of The Church Shooting. Suffering a hard football season. Also, one of my most famous citizens died. |notes = Just got a 92-year-old person to fly. |reality = State of Texas Texan Republic |military = United States Armed Forces * Texas Army National Guard * Texas Air National Guard Texas State Guard }} Texasball is a state of the USAball. He is an ass full of money one of the most conservative American stateball. He is possibly also one of the most likely to secede from USAball, due to his rebellious personality. Should he secede, it would severely weaken USAball, as many states heavily rely on Texas for certain resources such as oil, petroleum and guns. He is a rather trigger happy fellow, even for an American state. Texasball is sometimes seen wearing shades and his iconic hat. He may also have a Colt Peacemaker, a Winchester rifle, or a shotgun. In 2014, A YouTuber uploaded her storytime animation and becominga a member of the animation squad. Her name was Rebecca Parham (Let Me Explain Studios) History Texas was born as until he was adopted by Spainball in 1519, tried being a republic twice as 1st Republic of Texasball and 2nd Republic of Texasball. Franceball tried taking him, but natives and the climate killed him off. He then later was adopted by Mexicoball and combined with Coahuilaball to form Coahuila y Tejasball. He then gained independence for 10 years, those ten years were spent deciding if he should Join the United States of America or expand west to compete with America. He decided to join America in 1845. He had a bit of a rebellious phase and seceded then joined CSAball. He then rejoined USAball in 1870. In 1900 he struck oil in Spindletop and since then, his economy has been booming rivaling Canadaball and Brazilball in GDP. Lately he's been considering secession again. Relations Friends * USAball (sometimes) - My Dad and former Civil War enemy, he is still steamed about his confusion with Chileball, he also won't let me move out. But ever since Harvey, don't even think I'm ready yet. BUT, you legalized LGBT though! and I don't like it.. * Californiaball (sometimes) - Liberal younger brother, ideological opposite. Argue with 'em a lot, but is just frenemy. We will protect each other from threats. Your Dodgers never had a chance against my Astros, 'cause they won the World Series! We also both want independence from this guy. But my Christian network is better than yours! HAHAHAHAHA!! * - We hunt down illegal aliens together. Plus, it's hotter than dickens!!!. And He was James, Jaiden and Adam's Home, and they're Rebecca's friends! We love your YouTubers and you love her back!! We both have the same Storytime Animators! * New Mexicoball - My younger brother, We don't talk much. * Coloradoball - Younger brother (Also a bit of him used to be my clay), somewhat a moderate between me and Californiaball. Though he gets annoyed sometimes when Californiaball and I both invade his clay, yet he likes weed. *Other Southernballs - My half-siblings! ( special former relationship) * Chihuahuaball, Coahuilaball, Nuevo Leónball, Tamaulipasball - Mexican stateballs that send too many drugs and immigrants over the Rio Grande. Can't forgive 'em for that. * UKball - Grandpa.. tell dad to gib me a gun this Christmas ploxx.. * Spainball - Grandma, don't know much about her, she's nice from all I remember and from what my dad told me. * Australiaball - Uncle that has a lot in common with me. We wear hats, have accents and very big egos, etc. But annoyingly his son, Western Australiaball, is even bigger than me and the darn Alaska put together! * Queenslandball - The 'Australian Texas' as they say it here.. So obviously, we get along darn good. * Western Capeball - The 'African Texas?' Don't understand why there's a lotta me's around here, I approve that at least. * Canadaball - My Uncle up north, he's loves my culture. * New Zealandball - My lovely Aunt, she loves the Lord of the Rings. * Irelandball - My great-uncle who hates my grandpa. * Albertaball - My cousin who is a lot like me, she and I have a lot in common, I love her! * Tennesseeball - Thanks for helping free me in the revolution. * Bavariaball - My German version, we're really look alike. * Mexicoball (sometimes) - I forgive her for being abusive mother back in the day, Don't ever mess with me ever again. She is the reason I can speak Spanish and tacos are one of my popular food. * Japanball Thank you for giving the bullet train to my sons, Dallasball and Houstonball. Enemies * Mexicoball (sometimes) - Never forget 1846 or Alamo! Also, please keep your people off the fence, it's annoying. * Chileball - IMPOSTOR! KTVT. But you are my Uncle also so it kind of makes sense. * Colombiaball - Druglord Uncle, stop sending drugs. * Alaskaball - 1959 worst day of my life! your not even part of the contigous USA, so you don't count as the biggest. I am * Most Liberal state (sometimes) - Damn Liberals! We are both ideological opposites and we often argue during elections, but at the end of the day we are friends. STOP TRYING TO TURN ME INTO A DARN LIBERAL. DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL CHUCK NORRIS ON YOUR ASS!!! DAYSTAR > TBN! * Russiaball - Alaska is yours you commie.. oh, wait, you're not a commie. But still a big idiot. You are the reason why I'm smaller than Alaska!! But, on the other hand, your child, Moscowball, we're in a pretty good relationship.. way better than you. Sometimes I think you adopted him. Props to that, but seriously, go to god damn hell. * Massachusettsball - I just simply don't like 'em. ** Bostonball - DAYSTAR > CatholicTV! * Floridaball - WHAT? CTN, you say? Bring it on! * Moscowball - ..Eh, eh.. I don't want to hate ya, my dad forces me to. You're a pretty nice guy when I think about it. But why are you so shy around me? Are you scared? Hah, anyways, as I'm meant to say, hate you, Moscow.. * Indianaball ** South Bendball - DAYSTAR > FBC! South Koreaball - I don't care if you're friends with USAball! I hate K-POP! REMOVE BTS! REMOVE BLACKPINK! Major Cityballs * Austinball - Liberal Capitalball that's populated with Californian refugees. It’s somehow best place to live in America, so I'm proud of you. * Houstonball - Largest cityball in the state and only big cityball that can into Gulf of Mexico and space. * Dallasball - Them cowboys became urbanized. Sterotypical Texan city the rest of the world sees. * San Antonioball - One of Texas's oldest cities. Ball is life, and so are Tacos. * El Pasoball - Sketchy, haunted Mexican cityball in the great Texan outback. * Fort Worthball - Dallasball's less relevant twin that is famous for its stockyards. (Psst! Don't ever mention Dallas!) *file:College Station-Icon.png College Stationball - Can into relevant? Gallery Artworks Texas and california.png TexasandBread.png XDscoper420_—_«Free_at_heart».jpg Battle of the Alamo.png SouthernTrouble.png Texas_by_Ruslan.jpg 1003028 334017450065507 629693701 n.png Texasball.png Texas26.jpeg Comics EAy9yo2-9R5F-AWR5JAjElMClUpiF6n5uJQnAj34hCA.png|artists: Lord-Zori themg26 3Seh4cc.png|Mad Mex, credit from Polandball 06y918q14m601.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png VJMLHH9.png 7iOCDHF.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png KroVa47.png Reddit_legitprivilege_Provinces_Rights.png|Provinces Rights (legitprivilege) Reddit_greenble10_Slight_Miscommunication.png|Slight Miscommunication (greenble10) 3Xf6RMg.png Comic by Mightmatt.jpg Abduction.jpg Babysitting Texasball.png 10887904 1397908327171224 161880444 n.jpg Food.pn Sd06SiH.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg CjE6u1K.png BJ4gO0l.png EJNxCYw.png TDLNa52.png Ll56ZnX.png 5ePeOCz.png EKYLWho.png Mute Party.png Los Piñatas.png LqRQw3i.png Videos UNSTATED - Texas & California|Made by brain4breakfast Link * Facebook page zh:德克薩斯球 es:Texasball fr:Texasballe pt:Texasball Category:USAball Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:North America Category:ISISball Haters Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Potato Category:Texasball Category:America Category:Stateballs Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Red Blue White Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Atheist Category:ISIS Removers Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:BTS Removers Category:Homophobic